Niños otra vez
by akemifanficssj
Summary: Les traigo un pequeño one-shot sin sentido, que escribí en un momento de aburrimiento. Por culpa de un mal deseo, goku, vegeta, bulma, gohan y milk ,han regresado a su infancia, trayéndole a piccolo muchos problemas. (Mal Summary).


¿Cómo eran de pequeños?

Esa era la pregunta que rebotaba en la pequeña cabeza de goten y trunks. Esta pregunta, los llevo a estar frente a Sheng Long, quien preguntaba por segunda vez –"DIGANME CUAL ES SU DESEO"-pregunto el gran dragón con voz fuerte y grave.

Esto hiso estremecer a los niños –deseo que nos muestres como eran nuestros padres y gohan de pequeños…..por todo un día-dijo trunks con emoción en su voz.

-¡NOOOO!-

Los ojos del dragón se iluminaron en señal de que el deseo había sido concedido.

-su deseo ha sido concedido ahora me retiro-hablo Sheng Long, para luego desaparecer y ver como las esferas ya convertidas en piedras se esparcían por todo el mundo.

-¡PERO QUE CARAJOS HICIERÓN!- grito piccolo agarrando a goten y trunks por el cuellos de sus trajes de combate.

-pero si no hicimos nada malo-dijo goten inocentemente.

Piccolo soltó a los semi-sayajines, haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo de sentón.

-pero que le pasa señor piccolo, si no hicimos nada malo-dijo trunks sobándose el trasero.

-que no hicieron nada malo, que acaso no se dan cuenta que el dragón malinterpreto su deseo-dijo piccolo muy enojado, pero con cierto temor en su voz.

Mientras tanto en la cocina de corp. Capsule, una pareja muy conocida por todos se encontraban comiéndose a besos.

Entre besos y besos, la pareja sin darse cuenta terminaron en la cama de su habitación, de repente sintieron un calor extraño que los rodeo, y al abrir los ojos…

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-un grito ensordecedor sonó por toda la corporación capsule.

Vegeta del susto dio un brinco y cayó al piso-quien eres y que hiciste con bulma-dijo levantándose y señalando a bulma con el dedo índice.

-no seas tonto soy yo- dijo bulma poniéndose su suéter, pero ahora este le quedaba como camisón.

Vegeta intento subir a la cama, pero su ahora baja estatura no lo dejo, esto causo que bulma se empezará a reír a carcajadas.

-DEJA DE REIRTE-grito chibi vegeta haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

Jajajajjaaj…lo siento es que…jeje…es…que te vez muy…jajajjajjjajajj-bulma reía a carcajadas revolcándose en la cama y agarrando su estómago- por si no lo sabes… estas desnudo…..jajajajjaja…te vez tan gracioso…jajjajjaaj- decía sin parar de reírse.

Vegeta al oír que estaba desnudo, se miró para comprobar si era cierto-grr…deja de burlarte y ayúdame a subir-dijo el pequeño príncipe, estirándole su manito a bulma.

La peli azul agarro la manito de vegeta para luego ayudarlo a subir- listo ya estas arriba-

El pequeño príncipe tomo su camiseta y se la puso, pero esta le quedaba grande -mmm…creo que será mejor buscar ropa-dijo vegeta.

-vegeta…tu..tu….¡COLA!-grito bulma esto último señalando la colita de vegeta.

-¡que!-dice vegeta moviendo la cabeza un poco para ver a su colita moviéndose lentamente.

-esto es muy extraño-dijo bulma preocupada.

-sí, lo mejor será que busquemos algo de ropa en la habitación de trunks, luego veremos que nos sucedió-dijo el pequeño príncipe.

-okey- dice bulma para luego bajar de la cama seguido de vegeta.

Ya en la habitación de trunks, vegeta y bulma se ponían la ropa que habían elegido.

Vegeta llevaba puesto unas converse de color negro, jeans de color negro y una camisa roja de cuadros con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos.

-vegeta, crees que parezco un chico con esta ropa-bulma llevaba puesto unos shorts cortos de color azul, converse de color rojo, un suéter color blanco y por encima un abrigo color verde.

-no te preocupes, no pareces un chico-dijo vegeta.

-enserio, que bien yo creí que….-

-no pareces un chico, pareces una marimacha-dijo vegeta con un tono burlón.

-uuyyy, estúpido, ¡OJALA TE QUEDES ASI PARA SIEMPRE!-grito bulma.

-no creo que en verdad desees eso-dijo vegeta con su típica sonrisa.

-porque estas tan seguro-dijo bulma con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-por la simple y sencilla razón de que no volverás a tener sexo -dijo vegeta en tono burlón.

Bulma frunció el ceño y soplo sus mejillas, pero luego se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos-ay te odio-

Vegeta se acercó y le agarro la mano-vamos sé que no podrías odiarme-dice mirándola a los ojos, esos lindos ojos color azul cielo que el tanto amaba pero que jamás se lo diría-ven, vámonos-dice llevándola casi a rastras por los pasillos de la enorme casa, hasta llegar al patio de atrás.

-¿tienes la nave capsule?-pregunto vegeta.

-sip-dijo bulma.

En la casa de los Son, milk se encontraba lavando los trastes y goku, bueno él se encontraba arrasando con todo lo que había en la nevera.

-oye milk, ¿no hay más manzanas?-pregunto goku.

-creo que hay varias en la mesa-dijo milk.

Goku se voltea y encuentra varias manzanas en la mesa del comedor, cuando está a punto de tomar una, siente un calor extraño recorrer su cuerpo, se da cuenta que todas las cosas a su alrededor se hacen más grandes, para luego solo escuchar el grito ensordecedor de su esposa.

Piccolo miraba con seriedad a los cinco niños delante de él, luego volteaba la mirada para ver a trunks y a goten, nuevamente miraba a los cinco chibis y por última vez miraba a goten y trunks, los miraba con el ceño fruncido y odio en su interior, sentía tanto odio que levanto la mano lentamente para luego darle una cachetada a los semi-sayajines.

-ay, ¿por qué hiso eso señor piccolo?-pregunto goten.

Trunks estaba a punto de decir algo cuando alguien le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, al voltearse para ver quién era, se topó con la sorpresa de que la persona que lo había golpeado era su madre…bueno su versión chibi- yo... lo sien...-trunks fue interrumpido por la fuerte cachetada que le había dado chibi vegeta.

-kakarotto, sabes alguna otra forma de remediar esto-pregunto vegeta acercándose a goku.

Goku traía puesto unos shorts cortos color azul, tenis color negro y un suéter color anaranjado. –no, lo siento vegeta pero no conozco otra forma de revertir esto-

-grrr, no pretendo soportar seis meses de esta forma-dijo vegeta apretando los puños.

-tiene que haber otra forma-comento milk a punto de llorar.

Milk llevaba puesto un vestidito color rosado con unos zapatitos color azul, ella aun conservaba algo se su ropa de cuando era niña.

-en realidad, trunks y yo le pedimos a Sheng Long que solo fuera por un día- esta aclaración hiso que todos se aliviaran un poco.

-bueno, ya no hay de qué preocuparnos- dijo gohan, él también se encontraba en su casa estudiando cuando le ocurrió el extraño suceso, a él se le hiso más fácil encontrar ropa, ya que el aun guardaba su traje de cuando tenía esa edad (ese que aparece en el primer capítulo).

-y por mientras que hacemos-pregunto bulma.

-que les parece si jugamos a las ¡ESCONDIDAS!-gritaron goten y trunks.

Todos los presentes los miraron con una mirada fulminante, pero gohan siendo el más maduro de todos se controló y mantuvo la calma -lo mejor será tranquilizarnos y hacer algo para matar el tiempo- sugirió gohan.

-¿cómo qué?- pregunto bulma.

-yo, yo sé a qué podemos jugar-dijo goku emocionado- podemos jugar a que yo soy el rey y ustedes me dan de comer -

-¬.¬"…enserio papá, esa es tu gran idea-dijo gohan con una gota en la cabeza al igual que los demás.

-es que me estoy muriendo de hambre- dice goku con su típica pose de poner su mano detrás de la cabeza.

-y porque no mejor se largan todos a dormir de una maldita vez-dijo piccolo enojado.

-tu a mí no me des ordenes nameku-dijo vegeta.

- cierto, tú no eres nadie para gritarnos-se defendió bulma, seguida de milk que también se defendió, mientras que goku solo decía: "me estoy muriendo de hambre", y goten, trunks y gohan cantaban alguna canción desconocida para piccolo. Todos los chibis hacían todas esas cosas al mismo tiempo, piccolo no soporto más y exploto en ira.

-¡YA CAYENSE!- todos los chibis guardaron silencio- TODOS SE IRAN A DORMIR EN ESTE ¡MISMO INSTANTE!- grito piccolo mirando fulminantemente a los pequeñines, que si las miradas mataran, todos los chibis estarían treinta metros bajo tierras.

Todos los chibis corrieron y se metieron en uno de los cuartos del templo sagrado, a excepción de gohan, él ya estaba acostumbrado a los constantes ataques de ira de su maestro.

-que acaso no oíste que dije que se fueran a dormir-dijo piccolo un poco más calmado.

-sí, lo escuche muy bien señor piccolo-dijo gohan – cree que pueda dormir con usted-

Piccolo dio un suspiro en resignación y se sentó en el piso y cruzo las piernas, para luego solo asentir.

Gohan tomo eso como un sí, y se sentó en sus piernas.

-a que se debe que quieras dormir aquí-pregunta piccolo.

-es que, de seguro los demás no me dejaran dormir por estar peleando-dice gohan para luego dar un gran bostezo y serrar lentamente sus ojitos hasta quedar dormido.

-**"gohan si es un buen niño, no como los demás, que no importa qué edad tengan siempre actúan como niños chiquitos"**-pensó piccolo, pero toda esa tranquilidad duro poco.

-oye piccolo, regaña a vegeta-dijo goku que apareció y se apoyó en la parte larga y blanca del traje de piccolo, lo mismo hiso vegeta –porque corres y le pides ayuda insecto, que acaso no puedes defenderte solo-dijo vegeta.

Luego llego bulma y sin darse cuenta se paró arriba de la capa de piccolo –ya dejen de pelear tonterías-dijo bulma jalando a vegeta por la camisa.

Luego llego milk, seguida de trunks y goten –basta muchachos, ya no se peleen por una almohada –dijo milk.

Trunks noto que el ki de piccolo empezó a incrementarse asi que opto por tomar a goten de la mano y salir corriendo.

-¡YA….ME TIENEN HARTO!-grito piccolo , para luego levantarse con brusquedad y olvidando por completo que tenía a gohan en brazos, haciendo que el hijo mayor de goku se estrellara de cara en el suelo.

-vengan acá mocosos del demonio-dijo piccolo acercándose a goku y vegeta a paso lento.

-tranquilízate piccolo no es para tanto- dijo goku nerviosamente- no vaya a ser que te pongas más verde…-

-cállate o se enojara más de lo que ya está-dijo vegeta mirando nerviosamente a goku.

En un movimiento rápido, piccolo toma las colas de goku y vegeta, y las aprieta con fuerza.

-no…era..Para…tanto piccolo-dice goku con dificultad.

-suel..tame..grr…insecto…-trato de decir vegeta para luego quedar inconsciente seguido de goku.

-oye pero que malvado eres piccolo-dijo milk muy enojada- cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mí goku-

-ya verás cuando vegeta se recupere de todo esto, te dará una paliza piccolo-dijo bulma inflando los cachetes.

-ya me tienen harto-dijo piccolo dándole un golpecito en la frente a bulma y milk, con el dedo índice, dejándolas inconscientes, para luego soltar con brusquedad a goku y vegeta.

Todo esto sucedió ante los ojos de los pequeños goten, trunks y gohan, quienes se encontraban atónitos ante lo sucedido.

-no se queden ahí parados como idiotas, vayan y ayuden a sus padres….o es que acaso quieren terminar peor que ellos-les ordeno piccolo, haciendo que los semi-sayajines saltaran del susto, para luego correr y ayudar a sus padres.

**-estos mocosos del demonio ya me tienen harto, espero que….-** los pensamientos de piccolo fueron interrumpidos por un extraño golpe de agua en la cabeza. Piccolo se levantó lentamente, para luego voltearse y mirar a todos los chibis con globos de agua en las manos –no, no se atreverían- dijo con temor en sus ojos, los niños solo asintieron y le tiraron los globos de agua a piccolo.

**30 segundos después…**

Piccolo corría por el templo sagrado totalmente mojado, seguido de los chibis, que no dejaban de tirarle agua.

-YA BASTA, QUE DEBO HACER PARA QUE ME DEJEN EN PAZ- grito piccolo sin dejar de correr.

-simplemente juega con nosotros piccolo- grito goku sin dejar de correr.

-si señor piccolo, juegue con nosotros-dijo gohan –si juega con nosotros, le prometemos que lo dejaremos en paz el resto del día-

Piccolo se detuvo, haciendo que los chibis hicieran lo mismo –ósea que si juego un rato con ustedes, me dejaran en paz el resto del día-

-¡SI!- gritaron los chibis.

-bien, pero jugaremos lo que yo diga- hablo piccolo.

-mierda, creí que este juego sería más fácil porque podría sentir sus ki, pero me equivoqué-dijo piccolo buscando a los chibis por todos lados –donde carajos están, grr…tal vez debí jugar quemados, así con una sola esfera de ki los pulverizaba a todos- piccolo hablaba solo hasta que un coco le golpeó la cabeza, haciéndolo caer, dándose contra el piso, solo podía escuchar unas irritantes vocecitas.

-vegeta, creo que lo mataste-

-no digas tonterías, insecto-

-vegeta tiene razón, no creo que un simple coco lo haya matado-

-mamá tiene razón, talves simplemente este inconsciente-

-y si lo despertamos con agua, así como en las películas-

-buena idea goten-

Los chibis llenaron un tanque con agua, y se lo lanzaron a piccolo, haciendo que el pobre se despertara de golpe.

-grr…será mejor que corran antes que los asesine-dijo piccolo con una venita palpitante en su cabeza, no lo soportó más y corrió tras los chibis.

Y así fue el resto del día, lleno de peleas, risas, cosas de niños, hasta que llegó la hora de cenar.

-¡CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA NO IMPORTA LO QUE SUCEDA SIMPRE EL ANIMO MANTENDRE- cantaban los chibis, mientras esperaban la comida, excepto vegeta.

-vamos vegeta canta- trataba de animar goku.

-si papá canta- dijo trunks.

-no- fue la respuesta seca de vegeta.

-vamos vegeta, por favor siiii – decía bulma con ojitos llorosos.

**20 segundos después…**

-¡CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA VIBRANTE MI CORAZÓN SIENTE EMOCIÓN, HARE UNA GENKIDAMA…-cantaban goku y vegeta arriba de la mesa.

Hasta que entro míster popo a servir la comida, de ahí en adelante todo fue paz y tranquilidad, hasta que los chibis les ataco el cansancio y se durmieron.

-míster popo, pon a cada quien con sus respectivas parejas, y a los otros tres juntos-dijo piccolo –de seguro cuando despierten, serán como antes-

-pero piccolos no cree que será mejor que los lleve a sus casas- hablo míster popo.

-Mmm… tienes razón-

La luz de la luna entro por la venta, iluminando el rostro de trunks.

-mmm…donde estoy- trunks se levantó y miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que estaba en una de las habitaciones de corp. Capsule –mm… me pregunto si mis papás habrán regresado a la normalidad- dijo trunks –mejor llamare a goten y le preguntare- dice marcando el número de teléfono de los Son- mm… goten?-

-hola trunks-

-oye goten, tus papás ya despertaron-

-sí, ¿porque?-

-quería saber si regresaron a la normalidad-

-bueno…ya volvieron a ser los mismos de siempre, pero…-

-pero que goten-

-es que…bueno ellos…no recuerdan nada-

-¡que!-

-pero mira el lado positivo trunks…. no nos castigaran-

-mmm…bueno tienes razón goten-

-te imaginas que se enteren, nos matarían…-

Mientras tanto en el templo sagrado piccolo observaba con malicia unas fotos tomadas por Dende, que todo ese tiempo se mantuvo oculto.

-señor piccolo, dígame, que pretende hacer con esas fotos- pregunto Dende.

-no te preocupes por lo que haga con estas fotos Dende- dice piccolo mirando con diversión las fotos.

-señor piccolo…no me diga que hará esas fotos públicas, al señor vegeta no le gustara eso….-

Piccolo empezó a reír a carcajadas, mientras Dende lo mira con nerviosismo.

-señor…- dijo Dende viendo como piccolo reía como un completo loco, pero sus carcajadas pararon para luego simplemente sonreír con maldad.

**-"aun no puedo creer que el haya sido el dios de la tierra ¬.¬"- **

"FIN"


End file.
